


Lady Darkness Meets Her Match

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Megas XLR, Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Justin and Justine's party over at the studio, Darcy meet up with someone who understands her feelings and has similar abilities as her. </p><p>This is a Megas XLR and Winx Club crossover, I don't own any characters except for OC's. Adapted from CartoonNetwork90sFan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Darkness Meets Her Match

Today was The Reid twins' birthday and Jo was planning to invite everyone who was Justine's friends including The Trix, who were once bad guys until they found Celina, Icy's sister, that's when they redeemed themselves after finding the Ice Princess. After they received their invitations, they changed in their civilian outfits instead of their battle outfits with they first meant Justine, Cindy, Jo, Sammy, and Marie. 

"Glad you guys could come." Jo said.

"Thank you so much for inviting us." Celina giggled.

"We needed more helping hands." Sammy smiled.

"Whoa, this place is big." Darcy noticed.

"You said it, sister." Stormy agreed.

"Well, hurry up, girls," Icy told them. "We need to get this party nice and good for Justine."

Icy and Celina were making ice sculptures. Stormy was helping Marie with the banner, meanwhile. Darcy was looking around the studio until her glasses were knocked down her face. 

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry," Jamie said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Darcy replied calmly.

"Here, let me help you." Jamie put the glasses back on her face.

"Thank you," Darcy smiled. "I'm Darcy."

"Jamie Mazinsky," the young man introduced himself. "I heard about you, Darcy. You used to be a bad guy, but even beautiful women like you can redeem themselves."

"Beautiful?" Darcy blushed. "Oh, I can't be--"

"Sure, you can," Jamie encouraged. "My mother raised me to be a gentleman, even to you, Lady Darkness."

"You know what kind of powers I have?" Darcy asked.

"Dexter told us, but you're not the only one who can control the darkness and shadows." Jamie replied.

"You mean you can..."

"Uh-huh," Jamie nodded. "Ever since I was born... Well, I better help my sister out. It was nice to meet you, Darcy." he then left to help out with Mike, leaving Darcy alone.

Darcy stood alone as she slowly blinked and blushed, thinking about what happened as she had a shocked look on her face. "I think I have met my match," she laughed. "Jamie Mazinsky, huh? You're quite the charmer... Thank you."


End file.
